


There's Always a Way

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian knows Emma is still keeping something from him, but tells her she can tell him in her own time.  When that time comes, they have an emotional heart-to-heart.  (Picks up after the season 6 premiere.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> After watching last night’s season premiere, this popped into my head. Just a little something that I would love to see in the near future. I don’t think Killian would just let this go and I hope we get a heart-to-heart between them, hopefully sooner rather than later. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...There's Always a Way: Part 1/1...

Killian slipped into bed beside Emma. They'd made love for the first time the night before and he had finished moving his things into their house tonight. Despite being invaded by refugees and Hyde waiting in the wings, he and Emma were determined to get started on their future together. 

But Killian could tell that something was still bothering her. Something just wasn’t right. She would get a faraway look in her eye or tears would appear out of nowhere. One time, she stroked his face and kissed him like she was afraid she would never see him again. Like she had when she was forced to leave him in the Underworld. 

His gaze landed on her face, as he placed his head on the pillow beside hers. She offered him a smile as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

"I know everything isn't okay, Emma," he said.

Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Killian."

"Please, just allow me to say this," he said.

She swallowed roughly. "Okay."

"I know when something is bothering you, Swan. I know your heart. And no matter how hard you try to conceal it, I can see that something isn't right. I know there's something you're still not telling me." Killian paused and sucked in a breath. "You once told me it was okay if I kept my secret about Ursula until I was ready to tell you. Well, I am telling you the same thing now. I know you need to do things in your own time, at your own pace. I understand that, Emma. And I will give you the time and space you need. Just don't lie to me, love, and don't push me away anymore."

Emma smiled through her sudden tears, as she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, her thumb lovingly tracing his scar.

"I love you so much," she whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you, too," he replied, gathering her into his arms. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just remember, love, whatever it is, we can figure it out together. We always do. We are stronger together than apart."

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

She only hoped he was right. She couldn't leave him or her family. The mere thought tore her apart inside.

...

One week later, Emma came home to find Killian sitting on the couch, reading a book. 

He smiled at her, closing the book the moment he laid eyes on her. 

"Hello, love," he said.

Emma sat down beside him. She brought her hand up to his neck and toyed with the hair at the nape. His eyes slowly scanned her face, trying to read her. 

"What is troubling you, Swan?"

She managed a smile. "Thank you for giving me the time I needed."

"Are you ready to tell me now?" he asked, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips, as he cocked an eyebrow.

Emma nodded, as she sucked in a breath. "Yes."

Killian reached down and took her hand in his. He squeezed it reassuringly. "Go on, love."

Emma licked at her lips anxiously, as tears filled her eyes. 

"I'm going to die," she breathed, so softly he wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly.

Killian felt his heart freeze in his chest. He had imagined many possible scenarios about what she was hiding, but he had never considered this. 

"What the devil are you talking about?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Emma took another deep breath. "I’m still having those tremors in my hand and they aren’t from stress. And I’ve been having this vision. In it, I’m fighting a hooded figure. Hyde claimed to know what was happening to me and told me to follow a red bird for answers.”

Killian's tongue lashed at his lips. "That night in the woods, when you said you wanted to be alone."

She bobbed her head. "I had spotted the bird. After you left, I followed it and found a girl. She said she was an oracle."

"What did she tell you?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

Emma blinked back tears. "She said my vision was of the future. That I would die in that battle with the hooded figure and there was nothing I could do to change my fate."

Killian's mouth hung open for a long moment, his own tears filling his eyes. He finally shook his head sharply.

"No, no...I refuse to believe that things will end like that for us. Not after everything we've been through, not after I came back to you."

Emma felt her heart break as she looked at the man she loved try to process this terrible information. This is why she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to watch him hurt the way she knew he would at the thought of losing her. If it was anything compared to the pain of losing him, then she knew it would be unbearable. It was the last thing she wanted. 

Emma let out a breath. "I'm afraid it is true."

He shook his head, his eyes roaming her face wildly. "You don't know that for certain, Emma. This could be a ploy by Hyde. An attempt to manipulate you in some way. Or perhaps there is something that can be done to change your fate. You mustn't give up hope, love. We mustn’t."

Emma managed a smile, as she leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"This is just one of the many reasons why I love you. You never give up on me," she said softly.

"And I never will," he replied hoarsely, as he felt his throat tighten with emotion. 

Emma shrugged sadly, as she pulled back. "And that's why I didn't want to tell you. You have been through so much, Killian. You got a second chance at life. You should be enjoying it, not worrying about losing me."

Killian cupped her face in his hand, his eyes glassy with tears. "You are my happy ending, Emma. I came back because I belong with you. Without you-..." His voice trailed off and then he shook his head sharply. "No, we will figure this out. We will tell the others too. We will find a way together, just like we always do. We finally have a chance at a future together. We have come too far, been through too much, for things to end like this. I can't lose you. I won’t."

He gathered her into his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder. She felt his tears hit her neck and it just about shattered her heart to pieces.

He pulled back and met her eyes. "You are not alone, Emma. And I don't want you to try to protect me anymore. We are a team and a bloody good one. I want to know when something is troubling you. Please don't push me away again, love. I couldn't bear it."

Emma nodded. "I won't. I’m sorry I lied to you and pushed you away in the first place. But, Killian, you have to be realistic. There's a very real possibility that we may not be able to change my fate. That things will play out exactly as the oracle said."

He shook his head. "I learned to have hope because of you, Emma. Look at what transpired with me. I died. I was trapped in the Underworld. I thought I would never see you again. Things don't get more hopeless than that. And yet here we are. There is always a way, love. We just need to find it."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then she placed her head on his shoulder. He always had a way of making her believe anything was possible.

"I won't lose you," he repeated, as he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, as the tears burned her lids.

... THE END...  
Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
